Contagious Love
by spicytunaballs
Summary: After the passing of Jade's father, Tori becomes a shoulder to cry on. And... even more than just a friend.
1. The News

When you're little, you're taught how to forgive. Using forgiveness to overcome revenge. Because by being rancorous, you'll only be hurting yourself. And, in my opinion, I think I stay true to that teaching. For years, I've been teased and tormented by Jade West. A girl who day-in and day-out makes it her life mission to cause me physical and emotional pain. From kicking my chair back while trying to sit down to impersonating me in order to get a spot on a game show. The list is endless, really.

But yesterday, for the first time in four years, Jade did not even acknowledge me in the halls or class. No menacing stares. Not even a snarl.

And to be honest, that scares me more than bush daisies.

* * *

I took a deep breath, scrambling to grab my bag and the cup of coffee in my car before jetting off to Sikowitz's class. I was late. They were filming another movie close to my house and the route I usually take to school was closed. Fortunately, this time, I had aced my driving test and am now I licensed driver. No need for random and unpleasant rides to H.A. Most importantly, no more having to shave Trina's legs while she drives.

The hall was empty. Which was great, cause I could freely run without having to run into anyone... or any-Sinjin.

"Here! I mean-" I coughed and tried to catch my breath, "I'm here. I'm here..."

"Well, nice of you to join us Miss Vega." Sikowitz said, setting a coconut on his desk, "Sit. Sit. You're just in time for a new acting exercise"

I smiled, raising a brow. Because I had a funny feeling about this exercise. I mean, Sikowitz had a big net, a potato sack and Gorrila Glue on his desk. Whatever he had in mind, I really did not want to be a part of it.

Before finding a seat way, way in the back, I scanned the room for a second. Someone's missing. _"Robbie. Rex. Andre. Cat. Sinjin. Beck..." _

**Jade.**

Why wasn't Jade here? She never missed a school day. Well, except for that time when she ditched school to go see the Director's-Cut of The Scissoring.

Was she sick? After all, she was acting all funny yesterday. I mean, she practically ignored me all day.

Something wasn't right.

I sat down, quickly taking my PearPhone from my bag and texted Beck.

* * *

_**SEND TEXT MESSAGE TO:**_ (**_BECK)  
_****_ -Hey, where's Jade?_**

* * *

Resting my phone on my lap, I waited anxiously for a reply. I saw Beck turning his head slightly at my direction, then turning his attention back to Sikowitz.

I sighed.

Apparently, he was upset or something. I doubt he and Jade broke up. Because the school and half the state would've known by now.

I threw my head back and grunted.

* * *

"Chica, did Trina put laxatives in the water again or is something going on?"

Shaking my head, I put my fork down and smiled at Andre. "Oh, me? I... uh... don't know."

"Why, Tor?"

I sighed once again. "I'm just... you know worried. Beck hasn't talked to me all day. And Jade. She... isn't here..."

Andre furrowed his brows and gave me a confused look.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I rubbed my cheeks, checking my hand if I had any of Festus' mystery-meat surprise tacos.

"Tori, didn't you hear?"

"Hear... what?"

Then Andre pushed his food tray to the side and leaned in closer to me, almost whispering, "Jade's dad passed away two days ago."

My heart stopped.

"J-Jade- her dad?!"

"Sh-shh! Don't yell." Andre almost put a hand over my mouth, "The only people that know are Beck, Cat, Robbie and me."

I looked down on my knees. I really had no idea what to think. Although I didn't know Jade's dad- after all I've only seen him twice- I still feel really upset about this. Losing a loved one is something tragic.

"Do you know how he died?"

"I'm not sure. Beck told me that Jade's dad's body was found in a hotel room. And that's it. He... really didnt want to talk about it."

"Wow." I looked back up at Andre, who was fiddling with his fork on his spaghetti.

We shared a few minutes of silence, until we were interrupted by a very cheerful Cat.

"HE-E-EY, YOU GUYS!"

"Hi, Cat." Andre and I said in unison.

"So, you know how I started a new babysitting job with Sam?"

I nodded

"Well, Sam and I made a thousand dollars this week while babysitting a kid!" Cat started jumping up and down and giggling, "That's more than we make in a month! I can finally get that new bra warmer from the SkyStore!"

Andre and I both looked at each other and tried to hold ourselves from laughing. I really didn't want to laugh. I still felt kind of sad about the whole situation Jade's going through. It just felt bad to laugh at a time like this.

"Cat," I interrupted her cheerful jumping, "I was talking to Andre. Talking about... you know..."

Cat's grin turned into a very big frown. She sat down next to me, "Yeah, I know."

"Well..." I cleared my throat, "Whe-When's the funeral?"

"Tonight." Cat rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.

The bell rang.

"Okay. Uh... will you guys text me the deets? I'll ask my parents if they would like to come. You know... for support."

We all stood up from the table. I grabbed my bag and food tray. I didn't even get to finish my meal. And I didn't want to.

* * *

As I walked out of school, I saw Beck unlocking his car. I walked even more quickly, practically running over to him.

"Beck! Beck!"

He turned around, startled to see me so eager. "Hey, Tor..." His smile was almost forced.

"Hey... hey. How are you? How-How's Jade?"

Beck scratched the back of his head, letting out a nervous laugh. He hesitated to answer, but after taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth.

"Yeah, she's... she's hanging in there. Despite all of, you know, _this_ happening, she's not completely a wreck."

"I couldn't imagine being in her place. And even though she puts up a tough-girl act, I know she's probably hurting like any normal human being. Especially considering her... strained relationship with her dad." I crossed my armed and sighed. "But anyway, I'll be going to the funeral tonight. So, I'll probably see her there to give her a hug."

Beck chuckled, "Let's hope she doesn't tackle you to the ground for touching her."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"So- I'll call you when I get to the funeral, okay? I might get lost, 'cause I'm still kind of learning how to get to places. And also, if you or Jade need anything, please let me know." I moved closer to Beck, giving him a tight hug. "Bye, Dude."

* * *

To be quite honest, I've never liked funerals. The last funeral I attended was my grandma's when I was thirteen. She was the person I loved most in the whole world. She took care of me when my parents were too busy at work. She took me to all my hambone tournaments. To all my science fairs. She even taught me how to play piano. Her death was something that impacted me for the longest time. And from time to time, just the thought of her makes me cry.

My loss was similar to losing a parent. And Jade, she's in a familiar place of mine. She needs all the support she can get. And although we aren't the best of friends. She's still somewhat of... a friend. And I should be there for her. And I will. Even if she wants me there or not.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't written any Jori fanfiction in a while and I've literally been dying to write this. I hoped you liked the story. And don't worry, the next chapter will have all the Jori feels your heart desires. Just remember to review this story, because I would love to hear all of your opinions. Thank you.**


	2. The Funeral

As I arrived at the Funeral home, I sat in my parked car for a few minutes. Taking deep breaths to calm myself down. This experience has really brought back feelings I held back. Grief I felt when I lost the person I loved the most. And to make matters even worse, I was about to revisit the very same place I lost my hero, my best friend.

But I needed to stop this. I had to remind myself why I came here in the first place. I came here to support a friend. Someone who's going to need all the support she can get.

However, I wasn't sure if my appearance was going to help or cause more trouble than necessary.

* * *

**_"REST IN PIECE, MAXWELL WEST" _**Read the wreath beside the casket.

Mr. West dressed in a black tux with a red tie. His hair was combed back and looked recently trimmed. His facial expression was relaxed. But if you looked closely, you could see they fixed him up a bit. His cheeks were abnormally rosy and his face looked rather plumped.

I took another deep breath, looking away from the casket before I started to feel upset.

I sat alone in the row behind where Cat, Andre, Robbie where sitting. And I was surprised to see Sikowitz and Lane. Even Andre's grandma was here. But even more shocking was how the only people here were Jade's family which was composed by her mom, her step-mom, her step-brother and her grandparents _and_ Jade's friends. No one else came here for Mr. West. No co-workers and none of his friends. That really seemed upsetting to me.

"No, no, **_no_**-"

Oh, god.

"Who told Vega!"

Jade stood up from the bench, her nostrils flaring and her eyes red and filled with tears. "She wasn't supposed to be here!"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't think she'd get this upset. I mean, I knew she wouldn't like it, but I- I don't know.

"Jade, I-I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't-"

Beck towered over Jade, holding her shoulders and looking straight at her, "Jade," his voice gentle and almost a whisper, "I invited her. She was worried about you and wanted to give you support..."

"I don't _need _any support." She pushed Beck back, crossing her arms, " I specifically told you not to tell her. You promised!"

Beck sighed, "Well, I'm sorry. She wanted to come. And she _is _your friend, after all"

"She isn't my-"

"_Jade._"

She grunted, looking back at me, giving me one of her usual glares. Then, she sat back down.

Regulating my breathing, I learned forward and tapped on Andre's shoulder, "Andre. Psst! Andre!"

"What, everything okay, Tor?"

"You weren't supposed to tell me about this- were you?"

He looked down and sighed, "No. Not really"

Figures. I guess, not even in these circumstances, Jade can be civil towards me.

"Well, I... have to go." I slung my purse on my shoulder, "Tell Jade that I'm sorry for her loss... and everything."

"Tori, but-"

"Andre, I really can't be here. Just- text me when you get home or something. I don't know"

I stood up and quickly went out the door.

* * *

"_Tonight on Celebrities underwater, David Schimmer makes his return. Tensions run high as Corbin Bleu and Snooki fight to the finish to see who'll survive to the top four and who'll be sent home. And- is there love down in the tank? Stick tuned, grab your swim trunks and hold your breath, because this is... Celebrities Underwater: Newbies and Pros._"

I stirred my mashed potatoes, melting the small square of butter I threw in it.

It was was 3am. And I couldn't sleep.

Andre had texted me earlier when he got home from the funeral. He told me that the whole funeral ended with Jade's Mom and Step-mom fighting. And all that mess, 'caused Jade's grandfather to have a heart attack scare. To make matters even worse, Andre's grandma was so frightened, she flailed around the chapel and ran into a wreath that fell on a table with a candle, that quickly set on fire.

Basically it was just horrible.

I felt so bad for Jade. I thought my appearance might've upset her even more than she was. But with all of that, she was probably a wreck.

DING DONG.

"What...?" I said to myself. I set my plate on the table and stood up from the couch.

Who the heck would be ringing my doorbell this late at night. Oh, it better not be one of those Sunshine Girls! One of them left a bag of poop and red ants on fire last time!

I flung the door open, "I don't want any of your cookies, oka-"

I quickly rubbed my eyes and tilted my head to the side.

"Jade...?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Are you gonna let me in? Or are you gonna stare at me with those crusty eyes of yours?"

"S-sorry. Come... in." Stand a couple of feet back, I motioned her to walk inside.

She made her way to the couch and completely laid on there.

"Celebrities Underwater?"

I nodded.

"Wow, they just can't let it die, can't they? Pft." She grabbed the remote control and began surfing channels.

I was still in shock. Raising my brow, I closed the wide-open door and walked over to her.

"Jade, are you okay? Why are you he-"

Jade groaned, "Listen, before you go all Dr. Phillis on me, I'm fine." She squirmed a bit, then laid on her stomach, her blue eyes looking directly at me.

"Bring me coffee."

I rolled my eyes. Of course she would ask me for coffee. Of course.

"Ugh, fine." I walked over to the kitchen, grabbing the ground coffee bag and placing it on the counter.

"And please, make my coffee-"

"Yeah, black with two sugars. _I know_."

My back was facing her, but given her quiet response, I bet she was surprised I knew that. I mean, of course I did. She always hangs out at my house. And every time she sets her stupid butt on my couch, she orders for me to make her coffee. It's became so frequent, I changed my coffee to the kind she prefers. And to be honest, it's not that bad. I really liked it.

"Thanks."

* * *

The past twenty minutes were quiet. All you could hear was the sip of coffee and the sound of my spoon clanking on my plate once in a while.

My eyes were starting to become heavy and it was starting to be hard for my to keep my head from tilting over to the side of the couch.

"Vega!"

"Huh-what-where?!" I looked around, forgetting where I was for a couple of minutes. But then sighing when I remembered where I was.

"I'm going to make this very quick. Because I know you're tired."

Wait, was she actually trying to be considerate...? I of sleep-poured some liquor in her coffee or something.

"I want to... to... ap-ap-apologize for, you know... earlier today."

"Jade, really, you don't have to it's-"

She shot me a stare that woke me up and quickly shut me up. Maybe even peed a little.

"Vega, I'm in a very... difficult place right now. And I should have invited you to the service. After all, we're... _kind of_... friends."

"F-Friends?"

She pinched my knee and flared her nose.

"Shut up"

_Ow_.

"So, I guess it's whatever." She put her cup down on the table and fixed her plaid skirt and almost mumbling, she said, Thank you. And stuff."'

"You're welcome, Jade." I gave her a sympathetic smile and set my plate next to her cup.

"Yeah. Okay."

"Hey, I'm sorry about your-"

Jade quickly stood up, "Save it. I know." She threw the remote control at me, almost hitting me in the face, "Go to sleep. You're a mess."

Funny for her to say that. She had her eyeliner smudged all over her face.

"All right." I grabbed the remote control, turning off the T.V., "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No."

I frowned.

"Oh, well. If you need anything or... whatever. You can come over anytime."

Jade looked down on her boots. I could almost see a... a smile? Was that a smile?!

"Thank you."

* * *

Despite the fact that today wasn't a very... pleasant one, I'm glad Jade and I talked it out. And by talked, I mean her ordering me around. But it was nice she came by. You know, I might've misjudged her. She isn't all that bad, after all.

I just hope all of this doesn't affect her terribly. She needs support. And now that she gave me the green-light (sorta), I'll make sure to help her out if she needs me.

We'll see what happens next. Maybe her and I can be... on good terms now. Maybe.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I'm not gonna lie, it became kinda difficult for me to actually sit down and write this. I don't know. I'm just a lazy bum sometimes. Anyway- let me know what you think of it. Read and review. Also, as always, if you have any opinions or comments, you can leave me a PM. **

**I hope you guys have an amazing New Year and that 2014 brings you all happiness and lots of amazing opportunities. Love y'all. (:**


End file.
